Guilted Into It
by AusllyBeliever
Summary: Austin and Ally were enemies from the start, but can one little prom change that? Trish gets Ally to enter a contest for a prom date. What will happen on this supposed-to-be special occasion? What will happen afterwards?
1. Chapter 1: The Bully

**So, this is it! You can finally read the first chapter of one of my new stories! Let me know what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**_Me: Hey, hey, hey! I'm back with more story and here to say, I don't own Austin & Ally! Although, that would be totally awesome! Go ahead, get started on reading my story. Until next chapter, peace out!_**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ally's P.O.V.

My alarm clock woke me up, just in time to get ready for school. At least today was Friday and I was spending the night at my best friend's house. Trish was outgoing and I wasn't, but that's why we worked well together as friends.

I put my white skinny jeans, my bright, floral print top, and mint-green wedges on. Heading down the stairs to the kitchen, I grabbed my backpack and phone. Upon entering the kitchen my phone buzzed. I got a text from Trish that said she was right outside my house.

I grabbed an apple, before walking out of my house and locking it. Trish and I started walking to school. I was so glad it was senior year, because after high school I won't have to walk to school anymore. Also, I won't have to deal with all of the bullying anymore.

"So, Ally, there's this party tomorrow-"

"No, Trish. You know I don't go to the stupid parties, especially when hosted by a popular."

"Oh, come on. Ally, this is our last year here. I'm just trying to get you to make it exciting and live on the wild side for once."

"I don't know. I'll think about." I sighed, walking through the front doors of the school. Let the rough day begin.

Opening my locker, I heard someone walk up next to me. I didn't look up, because I knew who it was. The only person who's locker had to be right next to mine, Austin flipping Moon.

He was, and still is, the main popular that bullies me. It's been like that ever since I moved here in my junior year. I don't get why he's like this, but I don't really care enough to ask.

I grabbed my books that I needed and quickly walked to my class, that way I could get out of the area. Otherwise, Moon would've done something horrible to me. He would never let a chance to bully me go to waste.

I get to class and sit up front. Even though I don't really like having attention drawn to myself, I love sitting towards the front of class, because a lot of the populars like to sit in the back and chat quietly. That's the only place a teacher rarely catches anyone talking.

Speaking of populars... Moon walked in the class with his posse and slapped some books right off of my desk. One of those books happened to be my journal/diary/songbook. It had a giant, faded, red "A" on it. That drew Moon's attention and he picked it up, starting to open it. This was the only time I would stand up to a popular.

"Don't touch my book!" I had fury in my eyes as I snatched my book away from his hands.

"A little touchy, are we?" Moon was starting to get on my nerves even more, so I just picked up the rest of my books and ignored him.

The bell rang, ending the current class period. I walked out of class before everyone else. It was my free period, so I went up to the music room. I asked the music teacher to use it during my free period and she said it was okay. I go there all the time when I don't have any assignments to finish.

When I opened the door, I saw instruments galore. It almost felt like I was back at my dad's music store, Sonic Boom. As I walked over to the piano, I sat on the piano bench.

I opened my book to a song I had been working on, then placed my fingers onto the keys of the piano.

_Thought you'd change the weather_

_Start a little storm_

_Make a little rain_

_But I'm gonna do one better hide the sun until you pray_

_I'm a tornado, looking for a soul to take_

_You're gonna see me coming by the selfish things that you did_

_I'm gonna leave you guessin' how this funnel is gonna hit_

_I'm a tornado, looking for a man to break_

I couldn't think of a chorus, but I think that disturbance that Moon caused today helped my thinking process. I can't believe he actually helped me!

_Yeah, I'm gonna lift this house_

_Spin it all around_

_Toss it in the air and put it in the ground_

_Make sure you're never found_

Suddenly, I heard something come from outside the door. I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed towards the other door. It's a good thing there are two doors, because I would've been dead if whoever it was outside that door found out I was the one singing.

Austin's P.O.V.

The guys I normally hang out with were giving me a headache, so I thought I would go up to the music room. When I got to the door, I heard someone singing. So, naturally, being the music-loving-freak I am, I put my ear up to the door.

The singing stopped and then I opened the door to see who was singing. There was no one in there. They must've slipped out the other door.

Ally's P.O.V.

By the time the final period of the day came around, I was ready for the weekend. Then, an announcement came over the speaker, interrupting my thoughts.

"Attention all students, it's that time of year again. The prom is only three weeks away. Make sure to buy your tickets by the next two weeks. But don't forget to find that certain someone to take along with you."

As soon as the announcement ended, everyone started chatting. Trish looked over at me and gave me the look. The look said it all. It said, "You're going, even if I have to drag you there myself."

The bell finally rang, ending the day. I put all of my books away in my locker and headed out to Trish's car. I was lucky I didn't even bump into Moon.

"Hey, Trish. Ready for the sleepover?!"

"You know it!"

Trish started to drive away to her house and I started to plan out, in my head, what we were going to do tonight. Girls night!


	2. Chapter 2: Convincing Ally

**Thanks for all of the follows and favorites!**

**Replies:**

**GlitterGirl123 said:**_** Okay, so I've been on an Auslly high and decided to read this since it was the latest story updated. :P**_

_**I. REGRET. NOTHING.**_

**_Perfection. Pure perfection. That's all I really gotta say._**

**_Update soon! (But take your time.)_**

**Reply: ****_Thanks for reviewing! I try to make my stories the best I can. Here's the new chapter!_**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ally: Hey, guys. It's me, Ally D. I just wanted to do this favor for this awesome author. She does not-**

**Austin: She does not own anything Austin & Ally!**

**Ally: Hey, that's my job!**

**Me: Austin Monica Moon! How the fudge did you get in here?!**

**Austin: Your security isn't the best... and how do you know my middle name?**

**Me: I have my ways... Now, let's get on with this chapter while I go kick Austin out of here. That's right Moon, you better run!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Trish's P.O.V.

When Ally and I got to my house, we ran straight up to my room. We didn't even say hello to my mom. The whole night we had talked about random stuff like, boys or the latest clothes. Then, we got to the touchy subject, as Ally would say, of prom.

First, it started out of what we thought the theme would be this year, considering every year was different. Last year it was "A Night at Sea". Let's just say, that fish didn't like Ally a whole lot.

Suddenly, I remember Ally needs a date to prom. "Ally, we need to find you a prom date. Do you have anyone specific in mind?" Here we go again, Trish is messing with my love life, is probably what Ally is thinking right now.

"Well, I'd kinda like to go with Dallas-" Ally started, but I cut her off.

"Dallas would be a nice choice, but he already has a prom date. Anyone else?" I remind her.

"There's Dez, he's nice-" I cut Ally off again.

"You are not going with that bozo. Have I taught you nothing?!" Seriously, Ally! How many times do I have to go through this with her?!

"He's not that bad, Trish. Anyway, I don't necessarily need a date."

"Yes you do! Oh, that reminds me! I saw this flyer earlier today for a prom date contest. There will be 3 girls and 1 guy. No one will know who anyone is, not even the girls. The guy will ask questions and have the girls answer them. Then, the guy will choose the girl he wants to take to the prom. You won't be able to meet until the prom, though." I was so glad I stopped and looked at that flyer!

"Alright, I'll give it a try! At least the guy won't know who I am if he doesn't pick me." Ally gave a slight smile. We started talking about random stuff, until we started to get sleepy.

Ally's P.O.V.

Trish's plan ran through my head, like, a thousand times before I finally went to bed last night. I couldn't help but wonder who the mystery guy was going to be. Suddenly, I heard Trish wake up.

"Trish?" I have a certain condition for her if I go along with her plan.

"Hmm?"

"If I enter that contest, you're going to enter with me," I flatly told her.

"Ugh, fine. If that means you'll give it a shot," Trish responded still half-asleep.

"Oh, and one quick question: when is the contest?"

"Well, I believe the flyer said this coming Wednesday. That way you have time to buy tickets and find a dress." Okay, I can do Wednesday. I don't think I have anything going on.

"Alright. Thanks, Trish." I went and hugged Trish and she hugged me back.

"It's the least I could do, Ally."

After Trish and I got some breakfast, I went back home and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I quickly pulled out my songbook and started to write.

_Dear Songbook,_

_Trish is helping me find a date to prom through this "contest". I'm not so sure about it, but she's doing it too, so at least I'm not in this thing alone. I can't help, but try and imagine who the mystery guy is. The suspense is killing me and I wouldn't even be able to find out, if I win, until the night of prom. I don't know if I can even wait that long._

_Love, Ally_


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Someone Else

**I'm so excited to continue this story. I already have a few more chapters written, but I've got writers block. :P**

**Replies:**

**GlitterGirl123 said:****_ Honestly, I'm shocked you don't have at least 20 reviews._**

**_I LOVE THIS! AGAIN._**

**_Update! But again, take your time._**

**Reply: ****_Thanks again! As long as I have reviewers like you, I don't care how many reviews I get._**

**Elina-Ann said: **_**Heeey weres the next chptr? U gotta wait 4 the next update Lin. Sier, stop stealing my 3ds. & WAAAAAAT? I NEED MORE! Na, Ur sounding crazier thn usual... again. stop Erra! I need more!**_

_**Auslly 4-eva**_

**Reply: ****_Well, here's the next chapter. ;)_**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey! It's me again! This time I'm guarding the door to make sure a certain blondie doesn't interrupt Ally this time.**

**Ally: That's right! I'm back to finish the job. Jordan does not own anything Austin & Ally or the song Tornado by Little Big Town.**

***Crash***

**Ally: What happened?!**

**Me: Blondie thought he was sooo smart and tried to sneak in. He told me I couldn't take him down, but look where that got him. Right on the floor!**

* * *

Chapter 3

~2 days later (Monday)~

Austin's P.O.V.

As I walk into school, I see Cassidy chatting with her friends. This is my chance, if she turns me down, I don't know what else to do.

"Uh, Cassidy? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she turned back to her friends, "I'll be right back, girls."

"I was wondering, do you want to go to prom with me?" I asked hopefully.

"As much as I would love to, Austin, I can't. I'm already going with Dallas. Sorry." Well, there went my prom.

"It's alright, Cassidy. I understand," I turned around and walked toward my locker. What am I going to do now?!

As I was walking towards my locker, something caught my eye. On the wall, closest to my locker, I saw this flyer for this prom date "contest" thing. It looks pretty promising. Maybe I'll try entering in that. I can learn about the girls' personalities and choose my date to the prom.

This is fantastic! There are 3 girls signed up already! Now, all I have to do is wait until Wednesday and come up with questions to ask the girls. I'll have my prom date in no time.

Ally's P.O.V.

I saw Moon at his locker, so I stepped inside of the ladies' restroom. I peeked out to see if he was gone, but he wasn't. He just stood there, looking at something on the wall. Then, he finally walked away. There was no way I was going to let him ruin today.

I walked over to my locker and opened it up. I hung the flyer up in my locker, so I would remember. As I was entering the building this morning, I saw one, so I quickly grabbed it before anyone could see me. That's where I got it from, if you were wondering.

After grabbing my books, I headed to class. My first class of today is math. That means, I won't have class with Moon, because I'm in the honors class. We just learned about quadratics and now we're learning about rational expressions. Personally, my favorite topic is factoring.

Class is now over and it's my free period. I head to the music room, so I can work on my unfinished song. I wrote down some lyrics during class, but I'm not sure they work with the ones I already have.

I sat down at the piano and began singing from the beginning of my song.

_Thought you'd change the weather_

_Start a little storm make a little rain_

_But I'm gonna do one better hide the sun until you pray_

_I'm a tornado, looking for a soul to take_

_You're gonna see me coming by the selfish things that you did_

_I'm gonna leave you guessin' how this funnel is gonna hit_

_I'm a tornado, looking for a man to break_

_Yeah, I'm gonna lift this house_

_Spin it all around_

_Toss it in the air and put it in the ground_

_Make sure you're never found_

_Thought you'd take a swing_

_Try another girl, try another night,_

_But it's the pain that brings my force of nature back to life_

_I'm a tornado, more disturbed than an F5_

_Hey, I'm gonna lift this house_

_Spin it all around_

_Toss it in the air_

_And put it in the ground_

_I'm gonna lift this house_

_Spin it all around_

_Toss it in the air and put it in the ground_

_Make sure you're never found_

_The winds are getting stronger_

_And the sky is falling through_

_And you ain't got much longer_

_Till the rage rips off the roof_

_I'm a tornado..._

_And I'm coming after you..._

I finished singing and looked at the clock. It was almost time for the bell to ring. Quickly, I put all of my things in my bag and turned off the lights in the music room.

Today was the same as every other day; go to class, get pushed around by Moon, go to my next class, and get pushed around some more. I don't really register the comments that Moon makes anymore. Mostly, I just ignore him. Man, I can't wait to be home. Luckily, I have only ten minutes left. That's when I felt it. My phone buzzed in my pocket, signaling that I got a text. It was Trish.

(Ally= **Bold**; Trish= _Italics_)

_Wanna go shopping for prom dresses after school?_

**Sure, I have no hw.**

_Sweet. C u in a bit._

**Kk.**

~end convo.~

I can't wait to go shopping! Hmm, what kind of dress should I get? I definetely want it to be red, the best color in the world!


	4. Chapter 4: Shop 'Til We Drop

**This is one of my favorite chapters so far. Can't wait to hear what you all think about it!**

**Replies:**

**GlitterGirl123 said: ****_Aww, thanks! I'm assuming the "reviewers like you" thing was a compliment. :P_**

**_I can't wait to see Austin and Ally's reaction to seeing they're each other's_**

**_prom dates!_**

**_Update soon!_**

**Reply: ****_Yeah, it was a compliment and here's the new chapter!_**

**RawraRaura (Guest) said: ****_OMG this is amazing! Plz update soon!_**

**Reply: ****_Thanks! I'll be looking forward to your opinion on this chapter!_**

**MickeyMouseR5AA said: ****_Amazing Story! Update! You are really talented! :)_**

**Reply: ****_Thank you! I bet you're just as talented! :)_**

**LoveShipper said: ****_Nice both Austin and Ally are in the prom contest. Hmm I agree, Ally looks goo in red_**

**Reply: ****_I know right! Plus, red is Ally's favorite color on the show and it's Laura's favorite color!_**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Heyyy! I gotta hurry up, because Trish and Ally are waiting on me to go to the mall-"**

**Trish: C'mon! Do you have to do this for every chapter?!"**

**Me: Yes, I do! I don't own anything Austin & Ally!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ally's P.O.V.

When we arrived at the mall, Trish and I went running to the first nearest store. We got everything, except for our outfits for the prom. Although, it was nice to have a shopping spree with Trish.

We had entered the 5th store of the day and all of their clothes were organized by color. I imeadiately headed for the section of red clothing and Trish headed to the section of purple clothing.

As I searched the racks, I found this beautiful red and black embroidered ball gown. I took my size and went to the changing rooms. When I came back out, I went to find Trish.

Once I found Trish and got her attention, she squealed and told me I had to get this dress. I obliged and went back to the dressing rooms. I got dressed again and headed over to the cashier.

All I had to do now was find a pair of shoes to go with my dress, but first, I have to get Trish out of that store with a dress. She eventually came out with a gorgeous dress that was purple zebra print. Next stop, the shoe store.

It took us 3 different stores, but we finally found the right shoes. I got open-toed black lace heels that had a bow across the top. Trish got these glittery black high heels.

In the mall parking lot, Trish and I were looking for her car. We found it and got in, putting our dresses on the hooks n the backseat. She took me home and I grabbed my stuff as I said goodbye.

Upon my entry, my dad called out to me from the kitchen, "Dinner's almost ready, Ally."

"Okay, dad. I'm going to go upstairs and put all of my shopping bags in my room."

I ran up to my room and put all of my bags at the foot of my bed and hung my dress on my closet door. Going back downstairs, I started thinking how I wanted my hair for prom. I know, a little advanced, but it doesn't hurt to plan ahead.

My dad had set my plate of food on the kitchen table, waiting for me to sit down across from him. We sat in an awkward silence before my dad spoke up.

"So, how was school today?"

"Fine. Same old, same old. Went to class, got homework, finished it in class, and went off to my next class."

"That's my girl. What kind of things did you get when you went to the mall with Trish?" my dad said, struggling to continue the conversation.

"Well, I got my dress and shoes for prom, then I got some of my usual clothing," I explained to my dad.

"Oh. Is there a certain guy you're hoping to go to prom with?" my dad asked uneasily. This is really awkward when you're not talking to a female about this.

"Umm, not really, but Trish is gonna do everything in her power to make sure I do get a prom date."

"Yeah, that sounds like Trish. Oh, I almost forgot. I'm going on another business trip for the next week. I leave tomorrow morning. If Trish wants to stay over, she can." After my dad finished his sentence, he picked up our plates and carried them to the kitchen sink.

"Okay. Well, I'll be up in my room if you need me." I stated as I was walking up the stairs.

When I got up to my room, I fell on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. My eyes wandered around my room and I just thought about how prom was going to go. Will the prom date contest fall through for me?

* * *

**Ally's Dress: . #.UbIXlol5mc0**

**Ally's Shoes: . /-IWAUdPEA-CM/UDJtr3K6ZhI/AAAAAAAAAHQ/AhzIGFUY9n4/ s1600/dolce+gabbana+ **

**Trish's Dress: entry/46079772?pgx=NewNav%23**

**Trish's Shoes: . **


	5. Chapter 5: Picking a Date

**So what does everyone think of my disclaimer stories? Don't forget to vote in my poll on my profile page!**

**Replies:**

**LoveShipper said: ****_Awww Mr Dawson doesn't want to see his little girl grow up, that is sweet_**

**Reply: ****_What dad does want their little girl to grow up?_**

**GlitterGirl123 said: ****_Still think you should get more reviews! Update soon Hun! :D_**

**Reply: ****_Oh well. It is what it is. Here's the next chapter! :)_**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: What's up my peeps?! I can't wait to hear your reviews for this chapter-**

**Austin: If you even like this story, because personally, I don't.**

**Me: Who asked you?! Besides I'm the writer, what I say goes!**

**Austin: I could change these chapters if I wanted to.**

**Me: Suuure. Hey, Trish can you get blondie out of here for me so I can do the disclaimer?**

**Trish: Sure, no problem! Oh, you better run as fast as your legs can go.**

**Austin: *girlishly screams and runs away***

**Trish and Me: *fall to the floor laughing***

**Me: Thanks, Trish. I recorded that girlish scream, so Ally can hear it. I'm gonna set it as my ringtone. Anyway, I do not own anything Austin & Ally. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5

~2 days later (Wednesday)~

Ally's P.O.V.

This morning I woke up to the mixture of sounds my clock was making. I still have no idea why my dad got this for me or why I even use it.

I interrupted my own thoughts an remembered today was a half-day of school and right after, Trish and I have to go into the school's gym for the prom date contest thingy.

After quickly getting a shower, I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. I saw a plate of food and a note from my dad, telling me to be good in school and all that stuff.

When I finished eating, I set my plate and glass in the sink and set off for school. Outside waiting, Trish was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sorry, Trish! I couldn't find my phone this morning. Somehow it ended up in a container of ice cream in the freezer." As soon as I saw her reaction I laughed. "Weird, right?!"

"Definitely! And it's okay, Ally. I think I was actually early today."

"Wow! The amazing Trish was early to something for the first time!" Trish just glared at me.

"Ha ha ha, Ally. Very funny," Trish said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. C'mon we're gonna be late for school if we don't get a move on."

Trish and I arrived at school then, we separated to go to our lockers. As I opened my locker, I heard someone walk up beside me. I knew it was Moon and was surprised he didn't insult me yet. Key word being "yet".

Discretely, I looked over at him and saw he was super mad. I figured since he wasn't even paying attention to me, I should just get to class. Luckily, he didn't say anything. That's extremely... odd.

The rest of the day, Moon seemed to be in a better mood, but I wasn't going to find out. I just headed back to my locker and put my things away. Hurriedly, I found Trish by her locker and dragged her to the gym.

We got these headsets that disguised our voices, so that way no one knows who each other is. Everyone participating in this contest is in an enclosed space to keep from having anyone take a sneak-peek. Well, here goes nothing.

"Alright, this is how thus contest works, the gentleman will ask a question and the 3 ladies will answer it. After a few questions, the gentleman will pick his date based upon her answers, but you shall not know who your date is until prom," the teacher that put this all together said.

Austin's P.O.V.

After the teacher explained how the contest worked, I got to start asking the girls questions. This will be interesting.

"What is your favorite hobby and why?"

Girl #1 answered with, "Shopping, because I love clothes and accessories."

Girl #2 said, "Music, because I love to write and sing songs. It's basically my life outside of school." Yes, a girl that loves music! I could deal with that.

Girl #3 plainly said, "Art, because it's fun." She's not very, what's the word... enthusiastic.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" I asked.

"I like to hang out with my friends," girl #1 stated.

"I like to write, whether it's songs or in my journal, help my dad with his store, and be with my best friend," girl #2 said. I could tell that her answers were all well thought-out.

"I like to read books and learn more to further my education," girl #3 replied. Well, at least I know who I'm not going to pick.

I asked a few more questions and got some interesting answers. Now it's time for me to pick my date.

"Umm, my date for the prom will be... girl #2!" I said excitedly. I finally have a date, but I won't be able to know exactly who it is until prom. Yay! Note the sarcasm.

Ally's P.O.V.

When the guy asking questions said he picked girl #2, I was sad, but then I realized I was girl #2.

The teacher let us out one at a time to keep our identities a secret. She told me my date will have a white rose at the prom, so I will know who my date is.

Outside in her car, Trish was waiting for me. When she saw me, she smiled ear to ear, "I knew this was a great idea!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, this is a big deal, Ally."

"You're right, because you hardly have any great ideas that work out in the end!" Trish gave me a look that said, "Really?!"

"No! That's not what I meant. The big deal is that you have a date for prom!" I smiled to myself. It just hit me that I have a date to prom. Wow...


	6. Chapter 6: The Gift and Advice

**Can you guys give me ideas for the next two or three chapters before they go to prom? I was barely able to come up with this idea. I have a serious case of writers block. Just PM me if you have any ideas. Thanks!**

**Replies:**

**queenc1 said: ****_Love it can't wait to see what happens when Austin and Ally find out that they_**

_**are eachother's prom dates update soon.**_

**Reply: ****_Well, I'll try to update more frequently to get to the chapter where they go to prom!_**

**LoveShipper said: ****_YES! GOOD CHOICE Austin! You picked the right girl for you_**

**Reply: ****_Yes, he did. He may not think so when he finds out who she is, but he did._**

**JoyfullyStarr said: ****_Cool disclaimer_**

**Reply: ****_Thanks! I try to make them as funny as can be._**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ally: Hey, guys! I got dragged down here for some reason to hear the disclaimer, so...**

**Me: Well, Trish is giving the disclaimer through the phone, so you can hear my new ringtone.**

**Ally: Okay?**

***my phone rings***

**Me: *bending over laughing hysterically* Just so you know, Ally, that's Austin screaming.**

**Ally: Oh my gosh! Really?! *starts busting up laughing***

**Me: Okay... I'm okay. *answers the phone* Hey, Trish! You're on speaker.**

**Trish: I'm guessing Ally heard the ringtone, because I can hear her laughing in the background.**

**Me: You are correct.**

**Trish: Anyway, Jordan doesn't own anything Austin & Ally or the secret band.**

* * *

Chapter 6

~next day (Thursday)~

Austin's P.O.V.

I got to school super early today, because I had a top-secret thing to do. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about, but like I said, it's top-secret. Well, it wouldn't hurt to share with you. I mean, it's not like you're gonna come bursting into my school and scream it to everyone in the hallways, right? Right? I'll take that silence as a yes.

Anyway, I've been working on a way to get a certain band to perform live at prom. The band, I can't tell you who they are, sorry. I was sworn into secrecy by myself.

You may be wondering why I'm going to all this trouble for prom, but I'm doing this, because the girl I'm taking to prom likes music, just like me. I would write a song and perform it, but the only thing holding me back is the fact that I have no song-writing bone in my body.

If I ever feel like singing an "original" song, I mix up one of my favorite songs and sing my own version. I love taking Justin Bieber songs and messing with them. I don't really like his songs, but very seldom he has a song that I like, so much, that I end up getting it stuck in my head and hum along to it during class. Those songs I don't change at all.

While emailing the band you can't know about, Ally Dorkson walked into the computer lab. Crap! I quickly pulled up my hood and slid down in my chair, hoping she wouldn't pay any attention to me.

Much to my relief, she walked over to the other side of the computer lab. She didn't even take a second glance at me. If I got caught here early, my reputation would be down the drain.

The band emailed me back right away and said they would be there. I spent the next 15 minutes typing a reply to them, asking if they could play a certain song. Their reply: Sure! We love that song! It's definitely one of our favorites. We'd be more than happy to perform that song.

Yes! Now all I need to do is get a tux. Fun. Note the sarcasm.

Ally's P.O.V.

When I got to school early and walked into the computer lab, I was surprised to see someone already in there. I let it go and went to the other side of the computer lab.

I'm going to type up my songs that I've been working on, because lets face it. They're a sloppy mess in my songbook. This way they'll be easier to read. Normally, it takes me about 10 minutes to type up my newer songs, but I'm not typing as fast, because there's something about that person who's also in here. I feel like I know them. Oh, well.

Austin's P.O.V.

When I got done fussing about getting that band to perform at the prom, I heard the bell ring. I let Ally leave before me, so she wouldn't realize it was me. I already had my books for my next class with me, but if I was early to class, my friends would know I was at school way before the bell rang.

I decided to go see Dez, my unpopular best friend. He's the only one of my friends that actually cares. He may be nutty and all, but he's full of advise and man, could I use some. Dez wound up being at his locker.

"Hey, Dez!"

"Hey, Austin! What's up?"

"Well, I have a date to prom..." I trailed off.

"Cool! Who is she?"

"I don't know. I asked Cassidy to go with me, but she's already going with Dallas. So, I entered this contest and I got to pick out my date based on her personality," I informed Dez.

"Well, what's she like?"

"She loves music and she's really thoughtful. When I asked her what she liked to do in her spare time, she said she likes to write in her journal, write songs, help with her dad's store, and hang out with her best friend," I remember her answers word for word.

"She sounds nice. If she loves music, she was a good choice for you. Most of the girls here don't care about your personality, they only care about your looks," Dez stated. He's got a point, surprisingly.

"You're right. Thanks, Dez! I'll see you later."

"Bye, buddy!"

The rest of my day was boring, mostly because school is school.


	7. Chapter 7: Hair and Tuxes

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! I probably won't update soon after this, because I'm going on a mission trip from Monday to Friday. :(**

**Also, I went to Texas Roahouse for dinner tonight and on the menu, they had FRIED PICKLES! I was like, "OMG! That would be something Ally would order." I was trying so hard not to laugh.**

**Replies:**

**LoveShipper said: ****_If only Austin really knew who his dream girl was, he would freak out because of his precious reputation. But it so sweet he got a band to perform cause he wants to impress Ally :)_**

**Reply: ****_If he would freak out, because of his precious reputation, I would be like, "Oh heck-to-the-no!" and probably slap him up-side the head. Lol_**

**MrsCharmander said: ****_I love it! :D it's so fun and different! Not to mention the grammar and stuff is really good! (I'm the biggest Nazi about it. :P I know, it's sad really) Keep updating, it's amazing! Can't wait to see what happens when the find out they're going together! :D xxx (oh and I love the disclaimers :3)_**

**Reply: ****_Hey, don't worry about going cray-cray over grammar and spelling. Trust me, I do enough of that myself, but sometimes, depending the situation, it's hilarious. Yeah, the disclaimers are pretty awesome and kinda my favorite part of writing these stories, if I do say so myself._**

**Disclaimer:**

**Austin: Hello? Is anyone here?**

**Me: It's just me, Austin. You don't have to be scared.**

**Austin: Umm, okay... if you don't mind, could I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Sure, go right ahead, but... you have to say something about this chapter.**

**Austin: All I gotta say is that my mother in this story is demanding so far...**

**Me: *smacks Austin***

**Austin: OW!**

**Me: Wanna try that again?**

**Austin: What I meant to say was, this chapter is awesome and Jordan doesn't own anything Austin & Ally. Plus, you scare me.**

**Me: Good!**

* * *

Chapter 7

~1 week later (Thursday)~

Ally's P.O.V.

Tomorrow, everyone has the day off from school to let teachers plan for prom. Which I am totally fine with. I need a break from all of this school work and just chill.

Trish and I planned on having another girls night. I wonder Trish wants to do tonight. Guess I'll just have to wait and see.

Suddenly, I hear the doorbell ring and I run down the stairs. When I open the door, I see Trish standing there with a large suitcase. I raise my eyebrow an smirk.

"Did you really have to bring your whole closet?" I joked.

"Oh, you'll see what's in here." I didn't like what Trish said, but the devilish smile on her face made me even more worried.

We got up to my room and Trish's suitcase made a thump when it landed on my bed. Both of us jumped, but then bursted out laughing, because of how heavy we realized it was.

"So, what's in here anyway?" I questioned nervously.

That's when Trish unzipped the suitcase and exclaimed, "Hair products! We're going to find the right style for your hair to go with your dress." Yay! Detect a hint of sarcasm, anyone?

"Really, Trish?"

"Yes, really. Now sit down in the chair, so I can get started," she demanded.

Being scared and the best friend I am, I sat down in the chair by my vanity. Round 1 of Trish's hair styling has begun. No one knows how many there will be, though. I don't think Trish even knows that.

Austin's P.O.V.

Where do I begin? Well, I accidentally let it slip to my mom that I have have a prom date. That was my first mistake. Then, I told her I didn't have a tux yet. That's when she tol me to go to the mall and don't come back home until I have a tux. So, where am I right now? You guessed it, the mall.

I searched quite a few stores and didn't find one that I liked, but the last store I entered, Tux Town, had like a billion different tuxes. I ended up finding one that suited me pretty well. The vest and tie were both yellow while the pants and blazer were black and the shirt was white.

I paid for the tux, then headed back home. During my drive home, I tried imagining what my mystery girl would like. Then, started to think about all the girls that liked music. My mind drifted off to the girl that was singing in the music room.

There's no way it could be her. A girl with such an amazing voice had to have been going to prom with someone already.

Ally's P.O.V.

Trish just finished her billionth hair style for me. Okay, it was the 27th. My hair was in a curly ponytail. I looked at Trish with a wide grin and she gave me one back.

"Trish, this is the one!" I bounced up and down with joy. Partially, because Trish won't be messing with my hair any longer.

"You're right! It totally suits you," Trish then squeals and claps her hands, "I can't wait to see you on prom night!"

"Speaking of which, do you have a date for yourself?" I was a little worried Trish was making sure I got a date and looked my best, that she didn't even get her own prom date.

"Oh, I've got that covered. I'm going with Cody Barnes."

"Oh. How'd you manage to land that?"

"Apparently, he's had a crush on me since sophomore year and he finally had the guts to come out and say it."

"Well, you got lucky, because he's pretty cute," I admitted.

"Ally, please. He's smokin' hot! There have been cheerleaders that asked him out, but he turned them down."

"Wow... he must really like you. At least I know he's good enough for my best friend." Trish smiled at my comment and I smiled back.

* * *

**Ally's Hair Style: d/prom/1/0/H/P/-/-/TSwift_ **


	8. Chapter 8: Greetings and Surprises

**Hey, guys! I'm heading back home right now. This chapter will be filled with lots of unexpected things and you'll finally be able to know the mystery band!**

**Oh, and if you're on Wink, look me up! My username is: ****_rossomeness_**

**Replies:**

**LoveShipper said: ****_Awww some cute girlie makeover. I love how Austin is practically in love with Ally without even knowing it is her, he is in love with her voice_**

**Reply: ****_Yeah, Austin is so clueless._**

**NotALoveSong12 (Guest) said: ****_Heyyyy (: could you update tomorrow? It would be an honor if u did :D my birthday is tomorrow! And I just started reading this fanfic today but it is A-MAZING! I LOVE UR SENSE OF HUMOR XD lol ur an amazing writer! Ooh I wonder what Austin will do when he finds out that he is going to the prom with ALLY! ;) awww it's gonna be SOOO cute.(: I love this fanfiction so, if u can, update tomorrow! It's meh birthday! YAY! :D thank u & have a nice rest of ur day! (:_**

**Reply: ****_Happy late birthday! Sorry, I couldn't update earlier. I was struggling to write this chapter, but I made it extra long for you!_**

**Masked Shadow The Killer said: ****_NOOO I SHIP TREZ_**

**Reply: ****_Don't worry, Trez will come in soon. ;)_**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey, guys! I'm not doing thi disclaimer, because we have some extra special guests after this chapter is over to say it. Now, read this super-long chapter and hopefully I can have a new chapter up soon!**

* * *

Chapter 8

~1 week and 1 day later (Friday- prom night)~

Ally's P.O.V.

Tonight is prom, which means Trish is coming over and getting ready with me. She's going to do my hair and make-up, but it'll be just me and her in the house.

My dad decided at the last possible minute to go to a trumpet convention. He told me to take a picture of my date and me, which I happily obliged to. I know my dad should be here, but at least he still cares enough to ask for a picture.

The door bell rings, giving me the signal that Trish is here. I open the door and let her in. She's got her dress laying across her left arm and make-up bag in her hand.

She ushers me up the stairs to my bedroom. With that, we start to get ready.

Austin's P.O.V.

I'm excited to finally know who I'm taking to prom. Plus, I can't wait to see her reaction to my surprise for her.

I put my tux on and started to walk out of the house.

"Austin, wait!"

Darn it! So close.

"Yes, mom?"

"I want a picture of you and your prom date when you come back." Of course she does.

"Okay. Bye, mom."

I got in my car and drove to Dez's house. I was supposed to pick Dez up tonight and give him a ride there.

Together, we arrived at the school and walked into the gym. I stood more towards the entrance, waiting for my date to enter, while Dez went to who-knows- where.

Ally's P.O.V.

When Trish finally finished with my hair and make-up, I got my dress and shoes on. I think I made the right choice on getting this dress. Not to mention, it's comfy too.

We finally set off for the school and I was really nervous. Okay, that's a total understatement. I'm freaking out! I'm not even trying to unbuckle my seat belt when Trish pulls into a parking space, but suddenly, I found myself at the gym doors.

I take a quick peek inside before I step in. All that's in my head right now is: The mystery guy is holding a white rose. That's when I spot him.

"Umm... hi. You're the guy that was in the date contest, right?" I was surprise I didn't stutter. Then, he turns around. The small smile i still had left on my face dropped. Austin.

"Don't tell me you're the girl I picked..." I gave Austin a sheepish smile, "Oh my gosh," he whispered, just barely enough for me to hear.

"Look, if you picked me for some reason, then, tonight shouldn't be that bad. After all, it is our last year at this high school," I tried to get him to agree and he groaned.

"You do have a point," he paused, "Alright," he gave in and I mentally fist-pumped in victory.

We walked further into the gym and there were a few stares, but that was expected. If Trish knew Austin was my date, she would be dragging me out of here right now.

"So, I'm curious. Why did you pick me to be your prom date?" I asked in all curiosity. Austin looked a little hesitant to answer, but he did anyway.

"Because you love music..." he mumbled. I didn't hear a word he said, because this music is so loud.

"What?" I basically shouted.

"I said, because you love music! I've always wanted to be famous in the music business."

"Really? You don't seem that way during school."

"That's because of my friends. They wouldn't really like it if I started to be into music around them, which is pretty much when I'm at school. Music is basically my secret passion," he explained to me. I know what he means, it's all peer-pressure. Stupid peer-pressure.

"Well, do you want to go dance?" I asked, trying to avoid an awkward moment, even though I'm a terrible dancer.

"Umm, sure." Austin led me out to the middle of the gym and just as we started to slow dance, it ended.

"Well, that was fun," I said sarcastically.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a voice began to speak, "Hey, all you seniors! Our band got an email from one of you and we're here to perform a song!" Austin's smile got extremely big. Everyone else looked around confused.

Then, a different voice began to speak, "We are, Big Time Rush and we're going to sing one of our newer songs, Just Getting Started!" Immediately, my jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide.

I looked at Austin, my eyes still wide, "Did you set this up?!"

He smirked before saying, "Yep, I even picked the song. Now, just be quiet and listen."

_Right now, it feels like it's the encore_

_Like we just lived through one more_

_We just set foot in the door_

_I know, you think you've seen the whole show_

_But this is just the intro_

_It's not goodbye, it's hello, here we go_

_The night is young_

_And we're just getting started_

_We're just getting started_

_And the best is yet to come_

_And we're just getting started now_

_Woah, woah, oh oh woah_

_And we're just getting started now_

_Woah, woah, oh oh woah_

_And we're just getting started now_

_It feels like it's the last page_

_But we're just warming up the stage_

_I've found the key, unlocked the cage_

_I know, it's feeling like the sunrise_

_But it isn't even midnight_

_Oh girl we got a lot of time, lot of time, I'll make you mine_

_The night is young_

_And we're just getting started_

_We're just getting started_

_And the best is yet to come_

_And we're just getting started now_

_Woah, woah, oh oh woah_

_And we're just getting started now_

_(Time to set it off, so let's begin)_

_Woah, woah, oh oh woah_

_And we're just getting started now_

_I, I, I know that I just met ya_

_Feels like it's been forever_

_But it's only getting better, and better, and better, and oh_

_The night is young_

_And we're just getting started_

_We're just getting started_

_And the best is yet to come_

_And we're just getting started now_

_Woah, woah, oh oh woah_

_And we're just getting started now_

_(Time to set it off, so let's begin)_

_Woah, woah, oh oh woah_

_And we're just getting started now_

_Woah, woah, oh oh woah_

_And we're just getting started now_

_Woah, woah, oh oh woah_

_And we're just getting started now_

Big Time Rush finished singing and Austin grabbed my arm. He started dragging me by the stage and up the set of stairs to go backstage. He's confusing me. What is he doing?

"What are you- hi."

* * *

**BTR: Hey, readers! It's Big Time Rush!**

**Carlos: We wanted to help**

** with the disclaimer today.**

**Kendall: Yeah, because we were in the area and decided to stop by.**

**Logan: Anyway, Jordan doesn't own Austin & Ally.**

**James: And she doesn't own Just Getting Started, we do!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hint of Jealousy

_Sorry it took me so long. I've been very busy this summer, had writer's block, and reading other people's FanFiction; some for fun and a lot for inspiration. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)_  
_Replies:_  
_**LoveShipper**__ said: Well I am happy that Ally and Austin weren't totally "sad" about their prom dates were. They still went together_  
_Reply: Yeah, at least they didn't fight with each other... maybe? You'll have to read and find out._  
_**NotALoveSong12 (Guest)**__ said: O MY AUSLLY ! THAT WAS A-MAZING! :) I LOVE IT! :) thank u so much! Ur an amazing writer! Keep up the wonderful work! :D & thank u for updating for my birthday! That's sweet (:_  
_Reply: You're welcome. I love doing things for my readers, especially on their birthday. :)_  
_**Masked Shadow The Killer**__ said: OMFG I LOVE BTR AHHHHHHHH KENDALL MARRY ME! EEE sorry fangirl moment!_  
_Reply: It's alright. I fangirl all the time over BTR, Ross Lynch, and R5. Even in the FanFiction. Lol. BTW, you can have Kendall and I'll take James. ;D_  
_**queenc1**__ said: Love it so glad Austin didn't freak out and leave Ally can't wait to see what happens next update soon._  
_Reply: Well, now you're about to find out. ;)_  
_**GlitterGirl123**__ said: Hey, sorry I disappeared, I was busy with school. :/ I'm on summer vacation now though!_  
_Amazing as always!_  
_Update ASAP! (But take your time.)_  
_Reply: It's alright. I'll have that problem with school soon enough._  
_Disclaimer:_  
_Me: I hope you guys enjoyed the disclaimer for last chapter! This one's kinda boring, but whatever. I don't own Austin & Ally!_

* * *

Chapter 9  
Ally's P.O.V.  
I basically melted at the sight before me. Big Time Rush was standing right in front of me smiling. Apparently, Austin doesn't care if I'm his date or not, he's still letting me meet the most amazing band ever! With an exception of R5, of course.  
I turned to look at Austin with a questioning look, "I thought you weren't going to be nice to me!" I whispered.  
"Well, tonight's supposed to be a special night. Whether I like you or not, I'm going to make it special. You don't deserve to have your only prom ruined," he whispered back. Wow, he's got more of a heart that I thought.  
Austin's P.O.V.  
I don't know what's gotten into me, but it's creeping me out. I'm actually smiling around Ally. Wait... did I just call her Ally? What is she doing to me?!  
First, she seems less than excited to see me, then she's flashing that bright, cute smile of hers at me- wait, what am I saying?! It's not possible. There's no way I could ever think about her like that!  
Then, I realize Ally's trying to get my attention, "Austin!"  
"Huh, what?"  
"You were staring off into space. Are you alright?"  
"Oh, yeah. Anyway, Ally, this is Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos." I pointed to each of the guys as I said their name.  
"Hi. I'm Ally," she waved at the guys and they waved back.  
Ally's P.O.V.  
"You look very beautiful tonight, Ally," James complimented me.  
"Thank you." I giggled a little bit and noticed that Austin's hands turned into fists at his sides. The others apparently noticed too.  
"Umm, Austin are you okay?" Logan asked.  
"I'm fine," Austin deadpanned. If my instincts are correct, I would say he's... he's jealous. I can't believe it! Austin Moon is jealous, because I got a compliment from James!  
"Well, we should probably get back out there before Trish starts to wonder where you dragged me off to. You guys should stay for awhile," I suggested. The guys nodded their heads in agreement and afterwards, James was holding a sign up with a phone number on it and had his right hand in the "phone" position, while mouthing the words, "Call me." I giggled and saw Austin give James a slight death glare. I'm telling you... he's SO jealous.  
Austin's P.O.V.  
I don't know why, but when James was flirting with Ally it bugged me. What has gotten into me tonight?! Is it possible that I- no, it can't be. I cannot like Ally- I mean Dorkson. GAH! Seriously, what is happening?  
We went back out to the gym and made our way out to the dance floor for the second time tonight.  
This song actually lasted longer than the first one we tried to slow dance to. By the end of it, we were barely moving and we were staring at each other.  
Ally's P.O.V.  
What's going on? I suddenly have this urge to kiss Austin and it appears that I'm not fighting the feeling either. Austin seems like he's having the same problem. It's like both of us got shot with Cupid's stupid little love arrows.  
Then, it happened. He kissed me. At first my eyes were wide, but seconds later I melted into the kiss and closed my eyes, while kissing back. I felt Austin smile against my lips and his grip tightened around my waist, bringing me closer to his body. Boy, I hope Trish isn't seeing this, although if she did it probably wouldn't be as bad as the rest of the school seeing the most popular guy in school making out with me, a nerd.  
We pulled apart to breathe and just stood there, still holding onto each other. Next thing I know, there's a flash that just about blinded us.  
You wouldn't believe who it was...


End file.
